


Nothing but a Toy

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Day 12, Degradation, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Kinktober, M/M, Obedience Kink, Objectification, Sub! Jack, degradation kink, dom! crutchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Jack doesn't quite know what he's getting punished for, but he's thankful for it.





	Nothing but a Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags

Jack didn’t quite know what he was getting punished for. Maybe he had used the wrong tone, or looked Crutchie in the eyes, or unknowingly told him to do something. Whatever he’d done, though, it was lucky he had, because Jack loved being punished.

“Stand up and strip,” Crutchie ordered, a dangerous edge in his voice. Jack complied immediately, leaving his clothes in a heap on the ground. He stood with his hands behind his back, silent and still (except for his twitching cock), waiting for more orders. 

Crutchie sat back and spread his legs. “Sit,” he snapped. “Facing towards me.” Jack did as he was told, shivering with anticipation as Crutchie’s cock slid between his legs. Crutchie grabbed Jack and yanked him forward until he was chest to chest with him, his erection pressed up right next to Jack’s.

“Look down,” he ordered, leaning back slightly. Jack looked down, drooling slightly at the sight of Crutchie’s massive cock. “Do you think you could top me?” Crutchie asked softly.

Jack blinked. “What?” he asked, briefly disobeying as he looked at Crutchie’s face for a clue of what he meant.

Crutchie grabbed his hair and forced him to look down again. “Do you think you could give anyone the tiniest bit of pleasure with that pathetic excuse for a cock?” he yelled in Jack’s face.

“No Sir!” Jack yelped, cringing submissively. His stomach twisted with arousal at the insult, and he desperately hoped Crutchie would see and decide to keep going.

“That’s right.” Crutchie started stroking both his and Jack’s cocks together. “You couldn’t, not with a prick like that. Which is why you stay beneath me, _where you belong_.”

“Yessir!” Jack gasped. He dug his nails into his thighs to keep from thrusting into Crutchie’s hand, but he couldn’t resist leaning against his chest. Instantly, the touching stopped, and Jack whimpered.

“Get my cocksleeve,” Crutchie ordered. “The one that _isn’t_ you,” he clarified, after seeing Jack’s hopeful face. Jack whined but didn’t delay as he fetched the toy. He pressed his tongue into the tight hole, lubing it with his spit, before presenting it to Crutchie.

“Kneel until I have more orders for you,” Crutchie said, and Jack fell to his knees with a thump. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor as Crutchie slid into the toy, exaggerating his moans. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight!” he yelled, bucking up into the toy. “You feel so good on my cock, baby!” Jack drooled at the praise, even if it wasn’t directed at him. Scratch that, especially because it wasn’t directed at him. He was being treated like more of an object than the actual object was, and _g-d_, did it turn him on.

Jack chanced a look at Crutchie. The toy didn’t even fit all of him, and the sides stretched tight over his cock. Jack whimpered, but didn’t dare touch himself or hazard another glance, even when Crutchie came inside the toy.

"Do you want to lick it clean?" he asked, almost bored.

"Yes please, master!" Jack cried, shifting restlessly.

"Then beg."

Jack threw himself on the ground, pressing his face into the floor. "Please, master, let me clean up for you!" he cried. "I want it so badly, more than anything else in the world!"

"Pervert," Crutchie spat.

"Yes Sir, I am!" Jack agreed immediately. "I'm a filthy pervert who gets off on being treated like dirt, Sir! I know I don't deserve to worship the ground you walk on, but please, Sir, it would make your property so, so happy to clean up your cum-"

Crutchie wordlessly tossed the toy to Jack. He immediately started licking at the dripping hole, moaning with pleasure. Most of it got on his face, but Jack didn't notice or care. Once the toy was as clean as it could be, he placed it on the ground and licked his lips. His cock twitched, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Are you going to beg to come now, too?" Crutchie drawled.

"No, Sir. I don't deserve it, Sir," Jack answered obediently.

"Good boy. Come up on the bed with me."

Jack leapt to his feet, shivering with delight as he pressed up against his master's warm body. "Thank you, Sir, I-"

"Shhhhh," Crutchie whispered, petting his hair. "That's my good boy. Sleep now, and we can have more fun when you wake up."

Jack hummed from the praise, grinning against Crutchie's chest. "Thank you, master. I love you, master."

Crutchie kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, Jackie."


End file.
